Loud and impulsive sounds, especially gunshots, when played through a digital sound reproduction chain, can cause damage to loudspeakers, as well as be dangerous to the human ear. Dynamic processors are often used to reduce the dynamic range of loud, incoming audio signals in order to limit these dangers. These processors may compress loud incoming sounds or an input signal level by reducing sounds that are above a set threshold. In this type of compression, an output signal level is typically constrained to a constant value whenever an amplitude of the input signal level exceeds the set threshold. However, dynamic processors aim to have fast response time. Often, when a fast response time is achieved, the dynamic processor may generate outputs that are dependent on a frequency of the incoming audio signal. Such a frequency dependency may result in an incorrect output and may thus result in incorrectly limiting the audio signal. If the frequency dependency is reduced, the response time is often increased. Without fast response times, the dynamic processor may not be effective. This may result in a signal output that may cause speaker or hearing damage. Accordingly, an effective dynamic processor may have fast response times without being dependent on the frequency. Traditional methods that simply adapt portions of dynamic processor minimize the effect, however they are neither fast enough to be effective on impulsive noises such as gunshots nor slow enough to remove all frequency-dependent errors in output level.